


One Shots

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Graphic Description, Heavy BDSM, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, M/M, Male Submissive, Mild S&M, Multi, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Small Towns, Spanking, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one shots that I've written. There are some that are smutty while others are fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is apart of a collection of one shots I've written, there is extreme smut and BDSM.

**PART ONE OF THE "YES MISS" COLLECTION**

**Gun Show**

**Eliese/Matty**

‘ _Brutal._ ’ Was all Matt could think as he watched a five foot tall girl turn down the eighth guy that night. She sat at the bar in a white racer back tank top, cowgirl jeans and brown cowboy boots. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face and hung in a neat but easily done pony tail. Her very noticeable breasts peeked out from the top of her shirt; which caught the attention of many lonely men in the bar. But it was apparent to Matt that she wasn`t interested. But she was; she was very interested in Matt. Yes, at first he gawked at her small but hilly and mountainous landscape, but he made eye contact numerous times and kept his eyes inside of his skull, even when she purposely adjusted her body so her chest rested on the bar, barely hiding in the top she wore. His disinterest in her is what made her want to know what it’ll take to make his jeans tighten until she has the sinister pleasure of undoing him.

She noticed him before she even ordered her first round of crown royal whiskey. She knew he saw her biting at her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes at him with a curve in her mouth, forming a devilish and seductive grin. He noticed her when she came in shortly after he did. He was in an unfamiliar bar in an unfamiliar town in an unfamiliar province of an unfamiliar country. The perks of being on the road in Canada are small town bars out in the middle of nowhere, where no one knows his name and no one can find him. Somewhere where he can just drink and not have people recognize him. So he drove an hour outside of the city limits to the small town on Riverton just to get away from life for a while. 

“You don’t stand a chance.” The blonde female bartender commented after she observed Matt eyeing up the resident man eater, Eliese. Matt took his eyes off of the brunette and put them on the blonde bartender. His eyebrows narrowed curiously and his head tilted slightly.

“Who is she?” He asked. The blonde laughed and glanced over her shoulder at the bad girl. Eliese sat with her glass of crown royal, every once in a while she shot her attention over to Matt and smile from the corner of her mouth. The bartender looked back at Matt and laughed at her knowledge of what was going to transpire that night. She knew what was in store for the stranger. 

“She’s the girl you’re going to sell your soul to.” Was all the blonde said before walking away. She left Matt completely confused and very intrigued. How is he going to sell his soul to that five foot tall cutie? She looks harmless. But then again, Lucifer was once an angel, the most beautiful one of all; take a look at how he demands to eat sin like this angelic looking devil’s harlot was eating her whiskey like an eighty year old war veteran in a draught.

 

After two more men approached her with the intentions of taking her back to their beds for a ‘fun time’, and she rejected them blatantly; Eliese got up from her bar stool and moved over to Matt’s side. She hoisted herself up onto the vacant stool next to him at the bar. He took note of her new position and stole a glance of her. He smiled kindly at the brunette sitting next to him. Eliese smiled devilishly at him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

“How many more of those do I need to feed you before we can skip the foreplay and get right to the sex?” Eliese skipped the small talk and went right to her intentions with him. Matt choked on his beer and put himself in a coughing fit. His vision blurred as he struggled to grasp onto air. His blue eyes were tearfully wide as he stared down at the pleased as punch woman beside him.

“Excuse me?” He coughed. The blonde bartender snickered at the man eater’s work and the outcome of her first impression. Not the most graceful first impression but it’s nevertheless successful at getting her what she desired most.

“You’ve been eye fucking me since I got here. Now, are we going to do this or not?” Eliese was very straight forward with her intentions and what she was willing to do to get what she wants. She could see the blush radiate off of his cheeks brightly, he looked apprehensive and shocked. Eliese knew how to play this game. Hell, she created this game. She’s mastered the rules and she built the game board so she knows every move imaginable. She knows how to play her body, features, emotions and tone of voice like a musician knows how to play an instrument.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. She painted on a shocked and ashamed look on her face, letting it mask her intentional desires. Matt’s eyebrows furrowed confusedly.

“Didn’t know what?” He asked quizzically. Eliese uncovered her mouth with wide eyes.

“That you’re gay.” She knew he wasn’t gay; she was leading him right to where she wanted. She was twisting his arm to bring him to his knees. But he didn’t know that, he thinks she’s just talking to him and making him uncomfortable unintentionally.

“I’m not gay.” Matt replied flatly. He was annoyed that people automatically assumed that he was gay. But Eliese knew he wasn’t, she was feeding him drugged assumptions and he was eating them up like he’s never been fed before.

“Then why did you go red when I offered? I mean, you, a man, obviously have some interest in me, a woman. I don’t see why we shouldn’t. Unless you can’t get it up.” She knew after this it was all downhill. She had him in her trap if he answered this the way they usually do. Matt became flustered and red with embarrassment but at the same time he was amused. He’s never met such a straight forward woman before. She wasn’t even flirting with him, she wanted to skip the foreplay and get right to it. His thoughts from earlier echoed in his head. ‘ _Brutal_.’ She was brutal with her ways, merciless is a better fit word but she was . . . determined.

“I can get it up, trust me.” He replied, walking right into her trap unknowingly. Her mouth formed a devilish smirk, curling at the corners seductively as her eyes lustfully darkened. Her facial features darkened and shifted into something less small town good girl.

“I’d rather you show me.” Eliese winked at him seductively. Matt shifted in his seat, swallowing down hard as she sipped at her glass of crown. Matt hadn’t realized his jeans were fitting a bit tighter now she had him under her spell; her very merciless spell. Eliese set the empty glass down on the bar; following it was a twenty dollar note. She hopped off of the bar stool and lazily walked behind Matt, letting her long fingernails trail along his black muscle shirt. Goosebumps broke out on his skin and he shuttered at the feeling. Matt watched as the brunette walked to the entrance of the bar, swaying her hips from side to side in one last attempt to get his undivided attention. She turned and looked over at the older man before disappearing outside. Matt let out an exaggerated but restrained sigh and contemplated if this was worth it. A young woman, obviously not underage, was offering free sex. She wasn’t bad looking; she was easy on the eyes and on the ears.

‘ _She looks easily dominated, so that’s always a plus._ ’ He thought to himself, taking a swig from the bottle. And the only thing she wanted was sex with no strings attached, no breakfast in bed or expectations of him being there when she woke up. Hell, if he went through with this he didn’t expect _her_ to be there when he woke up.

‘ _She’s probably a fucking fan. Great_.’ Matt thought to himself in a spiteful tone, slamming back the last of his beer. He didn’t want to fuck a fan, but there’s always the chance she really had no idea who he was and she just wanted to have a good time. The question kept nagging at his mind.

 ‘ _Is it worth it_?’ He added, looking at the door while filing through the pros and cons of his decisions. Meanwhile, Eliese was outside sitting on the tailgate of her truck waiting for the stranger to come outside to meet her.

“Yes it fucking is.” He replied to his mental question then hoisted himself off of the bar stool. His denim jeans shifted making some breathing room for his growing erection. He wasted no time almost galloping out of the bar. The blonde bartender couldn’t help but chuckle to herself and shake her head.

“The man eater strikes again.” She said to no one. The black haired man went outside to see the small framed but mountainous woman sitting on the tailgate of a white ford truck. Her legs dangled off of the ground and when she saw him a devious grin crossed her face and her knees parted as if granting him closeness to her. He didn’t hesitate to grab her face, pressing his body and lips against hers hard. She knotted her hands in the black fabric of his shirt, keeping him close to her. She tied her legs around his hips and pulled herself closer to him, letting the hard mountain in his pants press against the heat in hers. Matt didn’t even need to press his tongue to her bottom lip to ask for entrance, she parted them freely and let him in.

It didn’t take either of them long to leave the tailgate and cross the deserted highway towards the truck stop motel. The room was cheaply done, no surprise there though. Summer clothes carpeted the already carpeted floors and two bodies danced around the room to a heated tango. But there wasn’t any intercourse yet, heavy kissing and shifting movements against each other but nothing classified as sex.

He was sitting on the end of the bed with her straddling his lap, his hands wandered up and down her back to find the clips of the lavender coloured bra, it had a small silver heart charm on the front with _VS_ on it. Obviously Victoria’s Secret, where else would make plain underwear look as good as lingerie? Eliese knew he was searching for the clips, she also knew they were at the front instead of the back. She couldn’t help but grin as she pulled her mouth away from his. Her dark gaze met his crystal eyes.

“The clip is at the front.” She told him then pressed her lips back against his. It didn’t take him long to undo the two clips that sat in the middle of her chest, resting in the valley between her breasts. She sighed into his mouth at the release from the soft but firm grasp of her bra around her chest. Matt’s hands pushed the two cups aside until the straps slid down her arms and onto the floor by his feet. Eliese pulled away from him, letting his eyes roam her chest like a roadmap and he was on a road trip to euphoria. His rough hands gripped at her thin but wide hips and pulled them down roughly into his lap, letting his erection press against her dampening heat through the thin lavender panties. Eliese let out a high pitch feminine gasp as her head fell back slightly; but it was all an act to give him the illusion of domination over her.

Her thin pink lips curled into a euphoric smile when he released her hips from his tight grasp, letting her rise up from his lap. Matt sensually pulled the lavender underwear down from giving her coverage from him. He made it until her bent knees before the fabric became too tight around her spread legs to move anymore. Eliese’s euphoric smile became sinister, it took Matt off guard. A moment ago she was putty in his hands, now she looked like she was some kind of Viking queen.

Her hands settled on his tattooed chest before forcefully pushing him back so he was lying down on the bed. Matt stared wide eyed up at her, he was completely taken by surprise.

‘ _Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into_?’ He thought to himself as he watched the small brunette kick off the panties; they landed on the floor directly on top of his foot. Usually he’d kick them off but he was too preoccupied with what was going on, on the bed.

Eliese crawled on top of him, sitting just above his pubic bone and the erection that was still growing with anticipation. The small brunette’s smile was lustful and sinister; something Matt never thought could make him so aroused before. He laid there, arms bent so his hands were resting beside his head. His ocean blue eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in surprise. She stared down at him; her long brown hair was twisted over her shoulder after he pulled it out of the ponytail.

“Here are the rules: if you’re a good boy you get praised but if you’re bad you get punished. The safe word is hippo. And my name is Eliese.” She laid down the ground rules of a night with her. Matt was confused but aroused. His eyebrows tugged up slightly as he grinned at her.

“Why do I need to know your name?” He asked curiously. Her grin frightened him slightly but he wanted to know why he needed to know her name or why there was a safe word. Her eyebrow shot upwards slightly as her mouth formed an evil grin.

“I figured you’d want to know what name you’ll be crying out soon.” She replied wiggling a bit. “–Now, what’s your name?” Her voice was like a whip. Matt looked wide eyed at her.

“Matt.” He replied honestly. Eliese nodded and took note of her sub’s name. There was a small moment of silence that built up the sexual tension tremendously. Eliese slithered down the bed and bent over the end of the mattress. Her features remained devilish and dark. Matt sat up on his elbows and looked down at her, her facing hovering just above his crotch.

“Now, be a good little boy and no moaning or thrusting. Otherwise you get the cock ring.” She warned him sternly. “–And sighs, gasps and hums count as moans.” She thickly layered on the rules with a beautifully sinister look on her face. Matt scoffed mentally but smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

‘ _I highly doubt she actually has a cock ring here. But she did have a key to the motel room, so that means she was here earlier. It’s entirely possible there’s one here_.’ He thought in a snarky way, lying back on the bed to look up at the ceiling. He figured he’d just go along with her game of ‘let’s pretend to be the dominating one’. He knew he was the dominant one here. But he was a giver, and if giving her a false sense to superiority made her want him more, then he was going to give it to her. 

Eliese grinned to herself before running the tip of her tongue up from the base of his shaft to the head. Matt gripped at the bedding, gasping a euphoric moan. Eliese stopped and looked at him with a small grin. Her eyebrow arched slightly at the gasped moan that escaped immediately.

“I’m sorry; I should’ve given you a moment to prepare.” Eliese apologized empathetically. Matt let out another sigh then let his head fall back against the bed; his fingers were still knotted in the cheap bedding. Those knots became tighter when he felt the hot wet tongue slide up from the base to the head. She kissed his tip, tasting the pre cum on her lips. His heart started racing when he felt her mouth enclose around his cock, she slowly went down until he filled her mouth without his tip reaching the back of her throat. She wanted to tease him endlessly and mercilessly.

He choked back on the sighs, gasps and moans as her mouth kissed his erection, sucking hard on him until the point her cheeks were hallowed out. Matt’s head was reeling and he was getting so close to blowing his load. His bottom lip was bleeding from him biting down so hard to keep from moaning or gasping. And trying to prevent himself from thrusting was proven more difficult than originally imagined. He just wanted to reach the Promised Land.

‘ _She’s not even deep throating me either_!’ He mentally cried and tried to keep the euphoric moans from escaping. Eliese was gaining pleasure from seeing the large male squirm in attempts to keep himself from breaking her rules. She knew that whether he liked it or not, he was going to break one of her rules. She was going to make sure of it. And just like so, she pushed herself down on him until she reached his base. The head of his erection was slipped down her throat easily, causing him to buck his hips up into her face and a loud ecstasy filled moan erupted from his vocal chords. The brunette stopped what she was doing and came off of him, a string of saliva strung between them as she looked up at him. Matt’s eyes were wide with horror, his hands no longer matted in the bedding. He lifted his head and looked down at the woman. She looked proud of herself as she straightened up; she stood at the end of the bed.

“You did that on purpose.” He breathed heavily and watched as she slowly danced to the side of the bed where a book sat on the nightstand with an empty glass. Eliese cheekily smiled at him and shrugged.

“Probably. But you still broke my rules.” She reminded him in a raspy voice. She riffled through the nightstand drawer and pulled out a silicon ring. Eliese felt so evil knowing that this cock ring can vibrate; she planned on using it on him. She planned on testing his limits. She wanted to see how far he could go without using the safe word.

Matt wore a defeated look on his face, watching her approach him with his demise. He knew that once she puts that on him she can do anything and everything to him and he won’t be able to orgasm until she takes it off. Eliese put it on him and gazed down at her work, not just the cock ring but the defeated looking man whom let his head fall back onto the bed again.

“New rules: no touching. Otherwise you get the belt.” She told him the new rules for this stage of the night. Matt was confused, it’s pretty easy to not touch himself. Eliese leaned down and pressed the little black button, turning the cock ring on to send vibrations soaring through his body like electric pulses. Matt arched his back and shot his hands down to his crotch, but Eliese corrected him immediately by slapping his hands away. He balled his fists and tightly shut his eyes. Eliese didn’t hesitate to stroll back over to the nightstand, digging through her small collection of bondage. She pulled out one of her personal lonely day toys and set it down on the bed next to her quivering submissive. Eliese leaned over Matt and looked at him in a false mothering way.

“Matt I need you to open your eyes.” Eliese’s voice was soft and nurturing. Matt did as she said and opened his eyes slowly. She smiled at him and stroked the black sweaty hair that stuck to the side of his face. His chest was heaving with heavy breathes. He had no idea such a small creature could make him suffer from a euphoric paradox.

“Now I need you to sit up.” She instructed him and helped the quaking man upright. She grabbed the dildo from beside him and moved to the end of the bed; a foot or two away from the man whom was resisting the urge to touch his vibrating erection.  Eliese knelt down in front of him, positioning the dildo on the floor. She grasped onto his knees, knowing that the little amount of physical contact could make a difference. His eyes locked onto hers, as his chest heaved with lustful breathes. Eliese never broke eye contact with him as she lowered herself down onto the dildo. Her breathing became heavy and noticeable against her chest. She let out a feminine moan that she knew made his head swim in bliss. Eliese rode the silicone cock, moaning like a little whore and never breaking eye contact with Matt. His fingers poked holes in the bedding as he balled it up in fists as he tried not to shakily moan and whine.

‘ _She wants me to use the safe word. She wants me to quit and say I’m too vanilla for this. I’ll show her_.’ Matt mentally reminded himself. He wasn’t about to be dominated by this five foot tall woman. He wanted to see if he can win the prize of ultimate lustful euphoria. He wanted to be the dominate partner and make her his submissive.

“Oh Matt.” She moaned weakly, causing Matt to bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood over his already bloody lip. He stabilized himself enough to lean forward, extending his arms outward towards the brunette in front of him. The two never broke eye contact, even as he slipped off of the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of her. Matt refused to be dominated by her; he wanted her screaming his name not the other way around.

He set one hand on her shoulder firmly and the other went down to between her legs. His shaking hand found her damp heat, his thumb pressed against the clitoral hood until he exposed the small pleasure button. Before he could start rubbing her, Eliese grabbed his wrist with a grin. Her grip was tight.

‘ _Holy shit, she’s strong_.” He thought to himself as she let go of his now bruised wrist. Matt felt defeated once again but in all honesty, he didn’t know that she meant no touching either of them sexually.

“No touching. You broke another rule. You naughty boy, now you get a spanking.” She huskily told him. Matt was in disbelief, he didn’t even touch himself; unless she meant no touching period, as in no sexual contact between them.

‘ _Oh she’s clever._ ’ He thought as he got up to his feet. She leaned him over the end of the bed, exposing his ass to her. She un-looped his belt from his jeans and folded it in half. Mercilessly she lashed his backside with his own belt until the pale skin was red and bruising. Tears stung at his eyes. His body quivered with overwhelming pleasure and unreal pain that he found arousing as well. He was actually enjoying himself, even though he was a quivering mess of an awaiting orgasm. He was growing tired but not tired as is in not wanting, he was growing physically exhausted from having his orgasm held back by force.

After the lashings, Eliese dropped the belt to the floor and went to get some lotion off of the dresser. She applied the cool substance to his red backside and made sure she didn’t miss a spot. Matt lay on the bed, cheek crushing against the mattress and fingers tied in the bedding. Eliese went to face him, leaning down at the side of the bed. She’s never gone this far before. Usually they scream the safe word before she could get to spanking them. Matt’s lasted the longest. After the torture she needed to make sure he was okay and still up to this.

“Are you okay?” She asked tenderly, stroking his sweaty black hair.

“Yeah.” He breathlessly moaned, nodding at her.

“Do you want to stop or...?”

“I want to give you pleasure.” Matt may be in considerable amounts of pain and he may be ready to blow a boat load but he wasn’t leaving until he did what he came here to do. Eliese stared wide eyed at the blue eyed man. She was stunned when he managed to stagger to his feet. He grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her onto the bed. She laid on the bed vertically to him; her eyes were wide with surprise.

“No moaning. Otherwise I suck harder.” He warned her with a cheeky smile. Eliese stared up at her submissive, well now dominate partner. Matt wasted no time to trying to get her off, his mouth found her mound. Eliese gasped and threw her head back, arching her back at the feeling of his tongue stroking her entrance sensually slow. He delved a finger into the depths of her heat, causing her to gasp and whine with pleasure. He moved his finger in and out as he licked, sucked and kissed at her now erect clitoris. Eventually he added another finger and moved them in and out of her at an unsteady pace. When he went fast, he went hard and he went until she was about to blow then he’d slow and soften his finger thrusts. She was doing well for not moaning, until he added a third finger and curled them against her walls. She moaned loudly and mercilessly. Matt looked up at her, grinning evilly at the brunette who knew she was in trouble.

“No moaning. You broke my rule.” He said firmly in a low sinister voice. “–Now you get punished.” He told her with a cheeky yet devilish tone of voice that sent her head reeling through the ecstasy. She could listen to his deep rusty voice all night and never grow tired of it. Matt leaned back down and sucked on her erect clit harder, making her moan again with pleasure. She knew there was going to be a hickey there tomorrow, but she didn’t care. She moaned like a whore just to get him to suck harder. Her fingers were tied in his hair, forcing him to go down on her while her hips thrusted into his face greedily. She wanted more from him; she didn’t want him to stop. She echoed with messy moans even after he broke his mouth away from her hot mound and sat upright. He smiled down at her as she clawed at the bedding. His body still shook with pleasured vibrations from the cock ring but he knew that as soon as it was off he was going to be a mess of orgasmic moans and an eruption of cum.

Matt grabbed the small female’s legs and whipped her around so her entrance was facing him. He knew he was going to sleep very well after the marathon of withheld orgasm he was about to put himself through, but making her scream was his target. He plunged his vibrating erection into her wet heat, making them both moan loudly. Eliese gripped his shoulders and tied her legs around his waist. His body blanketed hers as he thrusted himself into her. The only good thing about a cock ring is he doesn’t have to worry about blowing his load and leaving her dissatisfied. He can make sure she gets off first.

Matt’s mouth dropped down to her neck, he sucked and kissed at her pulse. Eliese moaned and whined in his ear, tying her fingers in his black sweaty messy hair. There were going to be dark marks designing her neck tomorrow but neither of them cared at that moment. Matt knew she was coming close to the peak of her climax and he didn’t want to stop now to make sure they both get off at the same time. He wanted her to cry his name like he was her personalized God. Eliese clawed at Matt’s back, leaving thin trails of blood skating down the sides of his ribs and down his back. She rocked her hips into his and egged him on to give her the best orgasm she’s ever had. He thrusted himself into her hard enough he hit her G spot, causing a very loud scream of a moan. He hit it a few more times before he felt her walls clamp down around him as she rode into oblivion of euphoria.

He pulled his throbbing cock out of her after she rode out her orgasm, and pressed the soaked black button before sliding the cock ring off of himself. He tossed it aside and sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment. His eyes snapped open when he felt a small soft hand wrap around his painful erection. Matt looked at the small girl, she was making eye contact with him once more as she pumped his sore cock. A few jerks and that’s all it took for him to blow the biggest load he’s ever blown. His seed shot them both eagerly. Eliese and Matt looked at each other’s states and laughed while he sighed in relief. Matt had his own seed sprayed into his messy black hair and Eliese had it all over her hand and arm, as well as in her hair. After Matt quivered out his orgasm, they both collapsed onto the bed exhausted. They both stared up at the ceiling tiredly, Matt tied his arms around the small girl and pulled her close to him.

“Next time I’m in this province I’m coming back here to have the best fuck of my life.” He sleepily told her. Eliese felt satisfied with herself; she got another one to sell his soul to her. She’s a drug and they want their next hit as soon as possible. Matt fully intended to come back, maybe bring the guys seeing as they are always eager to test their limits.

They both fell asleep; Eliese was still wrapped in Matt’s arms the entire night. Matt woke up to an empty motel room; everything from the drawer was gone as were her clothes and the truck from the parking lot. Matt was right, she didn’t stick around to see him off, nor did she leave her name or number. But he knew that if he came back she’d be at the bar having men beg her for their next hit and she’d be turning them away. Only now, he might bet one of those men she turns away.

‘ _Brutal_.’ Was all Matt could think as he smiled to himself, thinking of how he sold his soul to the small brown haired devil sitting at a small town bar throwing back whiskey, turning down past sellers and seeking new ones.


	2. Of the "Yes Miss" Collection: Freak Nasty: Johnny 3 Tears/Eliese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back in town in hopes to get another fix? But this time, he brought friends.

Small towns are good for a few things; hiding and keeping secrets. But secrets can’t be kept when you’re hiding in plain sight. Then they become whispers and rumors. The small town of Riverton, Manitoba has a secret sitting at the end of the bar, slugging back drinks like a middle aged alcoholic. She goes by the name Eliese and she is every visitor of Mac’s Bar’s drug of choice. She tests your limits, pushes you until the brink of insanity then leaves you wanting more.

The drummer of Hollywood Undead learned how far he could push his physical and mental limits once before, she left him wanting more. When he returned to the band the next day he didn’t tell them anything. At first he wanted to keep her his dirty little secret but then he began to think. If he fed his band mates to her would she be willing to give him another taste? It was worth the try.

“So . . . Why exactly are you dragging us half way to butt-fuck-nowhere, Canada?” The Irishman questioned from the passenger seat of the black SUV. The drummer looked over at his friend with a cocked eyebrow and gave him a smug half smirk, shaking his head.

“Last time we were here I went to a bar in this town, there was this girl there. She’s like this miniature dominatrix; she’ll give you the best fuck you’ve ever had.” Matt explained to his friends vaguely about why he’s taking them to this town very specifically. All of a sudden ten ears were perked up and listening to what else he had to say.

“Y’know, prostitution is illegal, Matt.” The blue eyed rapped chimed in from the backseat. Matt shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. His smug half smirk turned into a full blown smile that stretched across his face.

“No, that’s the thing! She doesn’t do it for money. She doesn’t do it for anything. She does it because . . . Well, I don’t know why she does it but it’s for nothing physical that’s for sure.” Matt wanted to know why that brown eyed girl liked having sex. She could get a boyfriend easily enough; she was attractive and obviously intelligent. But why have sex with men only once.

“So, I didn’t need to bring a shit ton of cash?” The Mexican man cracked a joke from the very back seat. There were some snickers that filled the car but Matt rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh, instead he sighed through a smile.

“I mean, there’s a strip club not too far north from that place so if you wanna go there to spend your money then knock yourself the fuck out. But this girl does some fucked up things for free and you don’t even need to face her in the morning, she’ll probably be gone long before you even wake up.” Matt was trying to convince his friends that this was something they wanted to do. She would rock their worlds like she rocked his.

“Are you pranking us, Busek? ‘Cause there is no way a chick will number one; fuck so many men for free. Two, be clean after fucking said men. And three, not be there in the morning to do that clingy chick thing. Are there gonna be a bunch of hairy ass men waiting for us there?” Charlie posed a ridiculous point but to some degree it rang true.

“I wouldn’t have dragged all of your asses hundreds of miles, spent a fuck ton of money and drove in a cramped car for the last four hours if I wasn’t telling you the truth.” Matt protested against the paranoia being spat from the backseat. It was quiet from back there after that.

“How is she any different from other girls we’ve fucked or could’ve fucked?” The Italian man quizzed from behind the French drummer, looking out the window at miles and miles of prairieland that seemed to stretch out into the end of the earth, and even further than that. The French male glance up at the rear view mirror and smirked.

“That, my dear friend, is what you’re gonna have to find out for yourself.” He rejoined as he pulled up to Mac’s Bar across the highway from the motels. His smile grew wider when he saw that white Ford truck sitting in the parking lot with the tailgate down. The six men didn’t speak to each other as they vacated the cramped SUV they rented in the City. The group of six entered the bar. Matt’s gaze scanned the crowd and landed on the female sitting at the far end of the bar with a glass of Crown Royal. She was different this time. Her hair wasn’t auburn brown anymore; it was chestnut brown with murky green at the ends; and it was longer. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white crop top that had fringes on the bottom. Black, yellow and blue was very noticeable on the top; it was designed like the Corona label. 

Her dark eyes landed on the French man immediately and the memories flooded her mind from a few months before. This time, she noticed he had brought his friend along. His last words to her echoed in her head _“Next time I’m in this province I’m coming back here to have the best fuck of my life.”_

She immediately hopped off of her bar stool and went over to meet the man who rocked her world. To this date he’s the only one who lasted that long and still made sure she got off too. So, of course she’d go meet him as soon as he walked in.

The five men who arrived at the bar with Matt looked down at the small woman who approached their friend. Matt wanted to talk to her but no words came out. His mind wandered to when she had him squirming and yearning for more. She waited for him to say something but he only gave her a half smirk.

“I don’t know if you remember me,” He finally piped.

“Of course I remember you, Matt; you gave me the best head I’ve ever had.” Her words rang against the six men’s ears. Matt smirked proudly while his friends all blushed and tried to pretend they didn’t just hear that. Charlie chuckled and patted Matt’s shoulder. He looked down at the woman in disbelief.

“Did you just say _Matt_ gave you the best head? Our _Matt_?” Charlie asked in awe. Four men behind Matt snickered and shook their heads at Charlie. Eliese grinned at him and let her gaze bounce between the two men before giving the blond rapper a sure nod.

“Best head ever.” She reassured him.

“Pa-lease, any one of us can give you better head than _Matt_.” Charlie smacked the drummer’s arm playfully. Eliese immediately caught onto why Matt was here again. She wasn’t stupid. She had seen it before; guys will feed their friends to her in attempts to get another hit from her. She wanted to laugh hysterically because he didn’t have to feed his friends to her, for him, she’d give him another fun time whenever he wanted, free of charge. But she wanted to see where this goes.

Eliese shrugged and smirked devilishly at the rapper, jerking an eyebrow up slightly.

“Prove it.” She casually challenged, grinning from ear to ear. Five men were taken back by this tiny force of nature but they were oddly intrigued by her at the same time.

“That’s kind of why we’re here.” Matt added suddenly. Eliese looked at him and nodded softly. She gave Matt a look that said _follow me, we need to talk_. He understood it and followed her when she turned around slowly and waltzed to the corner of the bar. She tied her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side as she stared up at Matt through her eyelashes.

“Now tell me, why exactly do you want me to fuck your friends?” She cut the chit-chat and went directly to the main question. Matt blushed at the question but dug his hands into his jean pockets.

“I was hoping that if I let you do to them what you did to me then you’d do to me what you did to them.” Matt wanted to be straight forward and say he wanted to have another experience but he couldn’t bring himself to swallow his pride.

“Of course. That’s how I work anyhow. The only way you can get another night with me is if you let me test your friends. You brought five friends so you get five nights with little ol’ me. The more people you let me test the more nights you get with me.” She announced that so nonchalantly, it disturbed Matt slightly. He was over the moon with excitement because he gets five more nights with her but she was very cold and desensitized. His eyebrows drew together sympathetically.

“Before you go I need to know something.” Matt muttered lowly at her. Eliese nodded once.

“Why do you do this? You’re a pretty girl, you can get a boyfriend. Why small town bars? Why do you have sex with all these men? Why so nonchalant?” Matt asked curiously. Eliese was taken off guard by his question but she knew that sooner or later she’d have to admit it to herself as well as the guys whom ask that question. Truth is: She grew up in the system, no real family or home. She’s been arrested for solicitation, did a few months in Juvie for a few accounts of it. She stayed out of obvious trouble after that. But she never left that life behind. As soon as she got old enough she got a job at a gentlemen’s club a few miles north from Riverton. After an unmistakeable incident at work she realized that for her entire life people have been taking from her without asking, they just take and take and take. She came to the conclusion that if she just gave it all away, gave it all away for free she could pretend that it didn’t hurt. She couldn’t go to sleep thinking she was a victim. So, she has sex with men and, at times, women as a way to give. But she tests them before the sex. The worthy ones, like Matt, make it all the way to the end and they get to have a reward while the unworthy ones scream the safe word before they get their reward. Eliese helps clean the unworthy ones up and sends them on their way. But they always come back to try and prove themselves but Eliese doesn’t let them unless they’re willing to let another person take what they want before they get it.

Eliese snapped out of her thoughts and examined the group of five men standing at the bar. She numbered them off mentally, then rearranged them and organized them. She couldn’t decide who to do first. But she knew what she was going to do to them to test their limits.

“I’m not gonna be able to get through all of you tonight, how long are you guys in town?” She avoided Matt’s question with grace. He sighed heavily, knowing he’s never going to get an answer. He looked at the changed woman in front of him then to his friends.

“We’re in the City until the end of next week.” He replied honestly. Eliese nodded and bit her lip as she finally settled on an order to put them in. She smirked cunningly and glanced up at Matt.

“Great. You boys can have some drinks here while I take gentle giant over there across the road for a few hours.” She announced then led the way to the bar with Matt on her heels. Matt grinned and shook his head at the idea of what his good friend was about to undergo. Eliese tapped the muscular arm, getting five sets of eyes to land on her.

“Come with me.” She requested.

“ _Oh!_ Georgie-boy! You lucky dog, you’re up first.” Charlie sang from the other side of Johnny. Eliese cocked an eyebrow and looked beyond the blond Irishman to the blond rapped.

“Unlucky for you, you’re last, sweet-cheeks.” She sang to Charlie effortlessly. He shut up right away. She held out her hand for the larger male. The Irishman looked at the small feminine hand being held out toward him then looked up at the dark eyed woman. He trusted Matt so he took her hand and let her lead him out of the bar and across the road. He took note that her hands were very soft and warm, it made his head swim in ideas.

Once the duo was in the private room and the door was locked Eliese turned to the observing larger male standing in the middle of the room, looking around his surroundings. He noted that she had her own bedding and there were grocery bags bunched up between the fridge and the counter. She obviously lived here. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Has Matt told you anything about what I do?” She questioned. Johnny shook his head and looked directly at her.

“He only told us that you were into some fucked up stuff and that you were gonna be the best fuck of our lives.” Johnny replied in an upbeat tone of voice that made Eliese giggle to herself. She shrugged a shoulder and mindlessly gave him an amused expression, biting her lip again.

“What’s your name?” She always starts the testing with that question; she wants to know what to call them. She wants to make the experience somewhat personal. The larger smiled down at her.

“Johnny. Yours?”

“Eliese.” She replied right away. “–And I have a couple of vague rules for you to follow, as the night progresses the rules will become more defined and change. But before we begin I need you to give me full consent to do whatever to you.” Eliese added, walking past the larger male to the tall dresser on the other side of the room. Johnny noticed her tone changed, it went from sweet and light to ominous and devious. It made a pressure begin to build up in the front of his pants. Eliese dug through the top drawer and pulled out a handful of things. Johnny saw straps and toys, and accessories and other things that made him nervous but excited. Eliese set the pile of things down on the nightstand and organized them nicely before turning to face her submissive.

“The main rules are: if you’re a good boy, you get rewarded but if you’re a bad boy, you get punished. And the safe word is pineapple. Got it?” She laid down the ground rules of what she expects from him and what he sound expect based on his behaviour. Johnny nodded once at her. She was glad he understood. It made her smile.

“Good.” She walked over to the stereo sitting on the small table in the kitchen area and turned on some mood setting music before turning back around to face her guest with her first demand.

“Now when I get back I expect you to have taken off your clothes.” She commanded in a mischievous tone of voice as she made her way to the bathroom. Johnny stood there stunned for a moment, staring at this five foot tall woman who was bossing him around like she was his mom. But he came to and blinked a couple of times before taking his hat off and throwing it onto the small round coffee table and hoisting his shirt over his head. He tossed it aside then fumbled with the belt looped around his baggy pants.

Eliese stood in the bathroom mirror and made sure she had everything she needed. She stripped off the jeans and top until she was standing in her matching black La Senza panties and push up bra. She freshened herself up a bit before venturing back out to see her submissive standing right where she left him, only he was just in his now tight fitting navy blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. She could see the outline of his erection through the fabric. Johnny could feel it getting harder when he saw her there in nothing but underwear that left very little to the imagination. Eliese cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I thought I told you to take your clothes off.” She reminded him.

“I did.” He replied hoarsely, watching her stroll up to him until they were less than a foot apart. He looked down at the small woman and tried not to let out a shaky sigh of arousal.

“ _All of them._ ” She sneered at him, her voice sounded like a whip. She knelt down in front of the large man. She pinched her fingers against the navy blue cloth and tugged them down until his hardened manhood sprang freely from confinement. Eliese deviously smiled up at the man with an arched eyebrow.

“You’re bigger than Matt.” She commented on the sheer length and girth of the blond rapper’s manhood. Johnny haughtily smiled and chuckled.

“Damn right I am.” He proudly added.

“Bigger doesn’t always mean better. A submarine is no good if you don’t know how to drive it.” She sniggered playfully making Johnny nod his head at her. He stepped out of the briefs lying around his feet and continued to stare at the woman kneeling at his feet. He watched the corner of her mouth curl into a devilish smirk.

“Your friend broke my rules and he got punished, let’s see if you are better at following them. No toughing me or yourself, no thrusting and no moaning. And sighs and gasps count as moans. If you break my rules you get tied up.” She layered the rules on thickly. She remembered Matt did well until she deep throated him then he moaned like a wolf howling to the moon. Johnny swallowed down hard and nodded at her. He mentally psyched himself out. He was trying to get himself ready for what was about to happen.

Eliese gently wrapped one hand around the base and took his tip into her mouth. Johnny tried his damn best not to sigh and he succeeded. He balled his hands into tight fists when she took more of him into her mouth. She began to bob her head slowly, gaining momentum. She’d suck on him every time she pulled her head away from the middle of the length and moaned every time she went down on him. She hallowed her cheeks as she sucked him off, working her hand at the base and meeting her lips in the middle. Johnny wanted to moan so badly but he bit his lip and breathed heavily. She could see he was panting heavily. His eyes were closed and his arms were stiffly held at his sides. His head swam with ecstasy. He was becoming an unravelling mess that wasn’t going to last much longer. Johnny could feel cum dribbling out of his cock.

Eliese took the entirety of the large Irishman into her mouth, much of him went down her throat which caused her to gag and moan while savouring the moment of pain and pleasure. Johnny couldn’t take it anymore; he clamped onto the dark strands of hair on the back of her head, holding her in place as he thrusted his hips into her face with a loud sloppy moan.

After a moment he realized what he had done and let her go. Eliese pulled away from him, letting his hard-on slip out of her mouth and throat. She coughed lightly, clearing her throat of spit and whatever pre-cum leaked out of the Irishman. She looked up at the Irishman’s wide blue eyes; he seemed stunned and embarrassed by what happened.

“You and Matt both seem to like my throat very much.” Eliese giggled innocently, her voice was raspy and weak. Johnny didn’t feel intimidated by this girl, she was cute and innocent. But that demeanor changed when she stood up. Her features went from cute and girly to dark and sinister.

“Sadly you broke my rules. Get on the bed and get in the downward dog position.” The Irishman’s eyebrows drew together confusedly but he did what she said and climbed onto the bed, lowering his upper body but keeping his ass up in the air. Eliese went to each side of the bed and anchored his hands to the bed frame. She looked down at the larger male she had tied down.

“Is it alright if I blindfold you?” She questioned curiously. The Irishman gave her a stiff nod of approval. Eliese took the black silky blindfold and tied it around his head, covering his eyes.

“We’re going to do some role reversal. If you manage to get through to the end then you can do whatever you want to me but if you tell me to stop then you leave without getting any release. Do you understand?” She made the new rules quite clear. Johnny’s heart started to pound against his chest and every nerve in his body was on red alert.

“Oh, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. So in order to make sure you don’t. I’ve got a cock ring.” She seductively announced suddenly, grabbing the silicon ring from the box on the nightstand. It was her new favourite cock ring. _Durex Little Devil Vibrating Cock Ring_.

“Bring it on, Princess. I can take whatever you throw at me.” He challenged her further with a sly smile. Eliese clapped her hands with a wide smile.

“I love this attitude.” Eliese exclaimed excitedly, bringing the purple cock ring to him. He let out a few stiff grunts and grumbles as she slipped the horned cock ring onto his thick erection. She grabbed a couple of things off of the nightstand and went behind the Irishman, dropping the items onto the bed at his feet. She climbed onto the bed, sitting between his legs. Johnny waited for her to do something, his nerves settled and he almost became relaxed. But his nerves became electric when he heard skin slapping skin. His stiff moan was like music to her ears. She smiled and rubbed his lower back.

“You can moan this time; I want to hear you moan.” She told him firmly, bringing her hand above her head before letting it fall against his skin sharply. His ass stung after Eliese gave him another swift slap. This time he wasn’t afraid to moan lowly. She smiled at him devilishly when she saw his cock dribbling with his arousal and excitement. She gave his ass another solid spank, earning a loud moan from him. Her slaps to his ass became harder and more frequent while his moans became loud gasps and growls. He began expecting it to happen but this time, it didn’t. Instead, she reached between his legs and switched on the cock ring onto the low setting. His hamstrings tensed and his breath hitched at the back of his throat. But it didn’t take him very long to get accustomed to the sensation wrapped around his manhood.

After a moment of nothing the Irishman became innerved when he felt something warm and wet stroke his entrance slowly. Eliese received a couple of moans of discomfort and insecurity. She simpered to herself then circled her tongue around his entrance. This time she could tell he was beginning to enjoy the feeling. She didn’t want him to get too comfortable with this; they had other things to do. She stopped what she was doing. She sat upright and popped the cap off of the lube that she had sitting at the end of the bed. She squirted a bit onto the end of her fingers and rubbed them together. The Irishman let out a rigid whine when he felt something long and skinny pressed through his entrance. That whine became a rumbling moan when Eliese added another finger and started to slowly thrust them in and out of the larger.

In no time at all the Irishman was enjoying having her forceful fingers penetrating him. He sighed and let his head fall between his shoulders when she pulled her fingers out of him. She wasted no time moving onto something else. Johnny’s voice cracked as he practically screamed when Eliese pushed the tip of a thickly lubricated vibrator into the man. His hands wrapped around the bondage straps.

“Do you need time to adjust?” She asked softly. The larger shook his head.

“No.” He, in breathless anticipation, stated. He could feel his lower abdomen beginning to cramp.

“Are you sure?” She wanted to make sure he could take it. She was impressed that he let her do that much to him. The Irishman nodded, he was out of breath.

“Yeah.” He breathlessly replied. The smaller firmly pushed the rest of the vibrator into him, earning a shrilled moan. She turned it on low vibrations which made him growl out a moan. It took neither of them any time before Eliese was violently thrusting the vibrator in and out of the larger male, causing him to loudly moan at the feeling. With her free hand she reached between the larger’s legs and wrapped her hand around his uncontrollably leaking member, stroking it in time with the vibrator’s thrusts.

“ _Ahh_ , fuck!” The Irishman screamed. Eliese grinned playfully and continued to stroke him off.

“Tell me when you’re close.” She requested and the Irishman nodded.

“It won’t be long now.” He airily assured. Eliese took note of that and continued to test her newest submissive. She moved the vibrator around, searching for the larger male’s prostate. The Irishman’s legs began to quake when an overwhelming feeling screeched up his spine. Eliese smirked to herself when she pushed the vibrator against that sensitive spot again, earning another uncontrollable cry. With her striking his soft spot and stroking his leaking member, he knew he wasn’t going to last another minute. He mentally played with the idea of not telling her and just cumming from this but he was afraid that that was a rule of hers and if he broke it she’d punish him.

“I’m close.” He exhaled deeply. Eliese immediately stopped stroking him and prodding at his prostate. She untied the blindfold, making him blind momentarily. It took the Irishman a moment to recover from the sudden blindness from the sun that poured in through the crack in the curtains. Eliese pulled the vibrating toy out of him and tossed it aside; she moved up to his wrists and untied his hands. They were red and looked like they were going to bruise pretty badly but they’d heal within a few days. Just like his sore ass would heal in a few days. His stomach was cramped and his lower body felt strange and sore but he enjoyed what had happened.

Eliese crawled off the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube and the vibrator off of the bed, putting them on the nightstand again. Johnny rolled over onto his back with a loud sigh and shut off the cock ring, pulling it off of himself. His erection was pointing like an arrow to the sky. Eliese stood at the side of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him as he breathed heavily.

“It there anything you’d like me to do?” She asked, wanting to know if he was just going to go back to the bar with a tent in his pants. The Irishman sat up and patted the bed beside him.

“Come ‘ere.” He directed the petite female nonchalantly. She did as she was told and crawled onto the bed beside the larger male. Fractured memories of her night with Matt erupted in her mind when a large hand grabbed her and yanked her across the bed sheets. He got up off of the side of the bed and looked down at the female lying diagonally across the bed. She stared wide eyed up at the bigger male, his hands travelled down to her waist gingerly. She shuddered at the feeling. The older flipped the younger onto her stomach and pulled her lower body up until her knees anchored into the bed and her upper body was stooped down. He looked down at the younger with admiration and grinned.

“How would you like a taste of your own medicine?” He cockily asked. The smaller looked back at him and grinned, knowing she can take whatever he dishes out.

“Now be a good girl and don’t move.” He scolded her as he turned on his heel to go over to the dresser. He riffled through the top drawer, in awe by the decent collection she had. Eliese couldn’t help but grin and shake her head at his demands. The Irishman heard the bed creaking and movement from behind him. He twisted around to see the younger girl was wiggling her ass in the air with a devious smirk on her face.

“You should know by now, I’m not a good girl. And _you_ don’t tell me what to do.” She giggled and watched him closely. The Irishman grabbed the few things he wanted and went back to the bed where the smaller female was waiting impatiently. He removed the black underwear from giving her the little coverage they did and pulled them down to her knees. Eliese sighed in blissful ecstasy when she felt a hot wet tongue run from front to back. The larger went back to do it again, this time he stopped to lightly nibble and heavily suck on her clitoris, then lapped up at her entrances, delving his tongue inward a bit. It was enough to cause her to heavily breathe out stifled moans. This made the Irishman smirk to himself as he repositioned himself behind her. He grabbed the blue-green package off of the bed beside him. The packaging oddly reminded him of a painting of a lake.

‘ _Durex Pleasuremax tingling condoms. Ribbed and dotted condoms with tingly lube. Mint flavour. Well this oughta be interesting.’_ He thought to himself with a mental chuckle. He smirked to himself, tearing open the small package. The moment he rolled the rubber down his stiff manhood, he understood why they called this _Pleasuremax_. He positioned his tip at her entrance and pushed in slowly; this produced a low moan to come from her. She had a hard time trying not to push back against him so he could fill her up. But at the same time her lower abdomen started to cramp up. She had to rub her stomach to ease the cramps. The Irishman heard the stifled whimpers and stopped once he was all the way in. He clued in that he was probably the biggest she’s ever had and her body needed a moment to adjust to that. He slowly and gently pulled himself out then even slower and gentler pushed himself back in. After a moment of slow and soft thrusts the cramps disappeared and she was beginning to get antsy.

“Can you go faster?” She whined, squirming around him. The larger chuckled and held onto her bent hips, increasing the speed of his thrusts, as well as the ferocity. Once again the fractured memories of the night with Matt scattered behind her closed eyelids. The sheer size of her submissive and the ridges and dots along with the tingly lube that was on the condom made her head spin.

After a few minutes of fast and violent thrusts, Johnny flipped her over onto her back so she was looking up at him. She was lost in a sea of submissiveness that was euphoric and blissful. She stared dreamy eyed up at him, moaning his name loudly. She didn’t care if she didn’t cum, as long as he did. And sure enough, one last vicious pound into her was all it took for him to fill the end of the condom entirely. His muscles quaked violently as he bowed his head between his shoulders, groaning animalistically.  The Irishman had never climaxed so hard in his entire life, let alone cum so hard, he immediately fell asleep, collapsing onto the bed next to her.

Eliese got up and showered while he was asleep. She wanted to be clean and presentable for the next one to come in. Probably Matt.

Meanwhile, the Frenchman sat in his room down the hall from his friend and Eliese. He sat quietly at the end of the bed with his hands in his lap, watching some television. But his mind couldn’t help but wander to how things were going. Matt was afraid of losing his title in her books. He didn’t want his friends to fuck her anymore, but they were here and he had promised them the best fuck of their lives from her. He just wanted to be alone with her, not for sex but for cuddling and that kind of stuff. He wanted what she called _the girlfriend experience_.


End file.
